hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)
Pray (Put 'Em In The Dirt) is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Lyrics Born on the right side of the wrong side I wear my fucking insides on my outsides You can see my heartbeat, it beats right through And till the day it stops I'm gonna motherfucking persecute! Every single one of you I'm not alone, I got the devil and he's coming too Coming through to straight motherfucking bury you Someone's gotta die and I'm fucking bulletproof (I'm fucking bulletproof!) Let me tell you a story, it's about a little kid Who never really understood much of anything he did He had a chest full of heart and a body full of scars In a broke down house on a broken boulevard And he was faithless, but he lived through all the hurt 'Cause every time he did he knew he got what he deserved Had to hold onto the fire even if he had to burn Any pain became the only way that he could ever learn So thankless, but he knew that he could take this Everything then came apart so one day he could make this It's a song for the nameless, that's ageless Hold onto my hand, I'll show you scripture in these pages (They're bulletproof!) Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, there's not always tomorrow Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight : Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Now it's your time to die Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Feel the fire, the heat, the pyre The angel you know is the devil admired Everything ends like a voice in the choir Telling the truth to you motherfucking liars It's the calm down, I know I gotta hold out Can't fucking fall down, the mirror says I sold out God had a vision and that vision is me And I hold it in my heart every second that I breathe So Holy Ghost, hold me please I don't need these needful things What are these songs that I'll need? I see this image when I dream So I’m living ‘cause it's the only motherfucking thing I got 'Cause I'm motherfucking Three and you're motherfucking not I got a motherfucking gun and the motherfucker's cocked And I'll point it to my head until a motherfucker drops So thankless, but he knew that he could take this Everything then came apart so one day he could make this A song for the nameless, that's ageless Hold onto my hand, I'll show you scripture in these pages (They're bulletproof!) : Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, there's not always tomorrow Hold on, hold tight, it's not your turn to die yet So long, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight : Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Now it's your time to die Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Johnny 3 is gonna put you in the dirt! Most men lead lives in quiet desperation Eventually, that desperation has to end But first, head back to the crucifix The resistance will come to pass Now it's your time to die Put you in the dirt, p-put you in the dirt Put you in the dirt, p-put you in the dirt Now it's your time to die Put you in the dirt, p-put you in the dirt Put you in the dirt, p-put you in the dirt Now it's your time to die Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This is the first song with a sub-title. **The first would have been Paradise Lost (His Dark Material) from Hollywood Undead if that album wasn't scrapped. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Danny Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Explicit